


[Podfic] Gallows Mercy

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brutality, Chekhov's Gun, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Execution, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV Alternating, POV Armitage Hux, POV Kylo Ren, Podfic, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: In order to more fully embrace the Dark Side, Snoke orders Kylo Ren to commit a new kind of atrocity. General Hux struggles with a conscience that he didn't know he had.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Gallows Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gallows mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378706) by [BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren). 



[Gallows Mercy - complete](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/gallows-mercy/s-Jh56kpU6uLb)


End file.
